Together at Hogwarts
by BlackForestRider
Summary: On Harry Potter's 11th birthday,he lost his memory.Now 5 years later,he's determined to find his family.With the help of a certain blonde,and only 3 words as clue to his past,will he ever find Howarts?HarryDraco later on.James and Lily alive.AU. DONE!
1. 11th birthday tradgedy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them.**

Chapter 1

11th birthday tradgedy

Harry James Potter danced joyfully with his friends and family. It was his 11th birthday today, and as such his parents had thrown a party. The Potter Mansion was alive with music, and people chatted merrily. Friends and family attended the happy birthday boy's party. The black haired boy had been famous in the Wizarding World, since he was a year old. When he had survived the killing curse cast by Voldermort, and weakened the older wizard. Since then Voldermort had been in hiding regaining his strength, but the Wizarding World had been joyful none the less. Now that boy was 11 years old, and would be attending Hogwarts that year. If they could get him to go. Recently Harry had been reluctant to leave the comfort of his parents. Even as he partied with some of the Weasley children, and other kids his age, he was unsure. As the song ended, Harry spotted his parents, talking with his godfathers and Albus Dumbledore. Harry rushed over to Uncle Sirius, jumping onto the dog animagus's lap. Sirius grinned, at seeing his godson.

'Hey Prongslet.' he said.

'Uncle Sirius, don't call me that.' said Harry, not liking that nickname.

'Ah, but you're just like a mini version of you father, so I'm bound to call you something similar to Prongs.' he said. 'And now you're off to Hogwarts, bet you'll be just like Prongs.'

'He will not.' said Lily. 'He's going to study hard, and not create chaos.'

Harry rolled his eyes. His godfather and mother fought always seemed to fight over the same thing. James noticed his son annoyance, at his wife and best friends bickering.

'I'm sure he'll do a bit of both.' said James. 'Right Harry?'

'I guess.' said Harry, the feeling of uncertainty of going to Hogwarts returning.

'Come here son.' said James, lifting Harry onto his lap. 'Your mother and I got you a special present.'

'James, you said we'd wait till later.' said Lily.

'I know but I want him to have it now.'

'What is it?' asked Harry, eagerly.

James pulled out a red box, and handed to Harry. Harry smiled, and opened the box. Inside lay a golden phoenix pendant.

'Cool.' said Harry, taking it out.

'Read the back.' said James.

Harry turned it over and looked at the back of the phoenix. Engraved on one of the wings was the sentence 'Together at Hogwarts'. Harry looked up, confusion written on his face.

'I don't get it.' he said.

'All 4 of us.' said James, indicating to himself, Lily, Sirius and Remus. 'Have been asked to teach at Hogwarts.'

Harry broke out into a grin. 'Yey!' he exclaimed happily. 'Were all going to Hogwarts.'

James took the pendant, and fastened it around the young boys neck. Harry was grinning like mad, and joyfully bounced of his fathers lap, and over to his friends to tell them the news. James looked over at the headmaster, who's eyes were twinkling.

'I take it that you accept my offer then?' he asked.

'Definitely. It will good to go back to Hogwarts.' said James.

'Yep, the Mauranders back where they belong.' said Sirius.

'To teach.' Remus pointed out.

'Yes, and have fun.' said Sirius.

'Oh god help us.' muttered Lily.

James and Sirius burst out laughing. However the laughter was short lived, as the Potter Mansion door burst open. Silence spread through the house. All the adults had their wands out, pointing at the intruder.

'It seems.' drawled a cruel voice. 'That my invite was lost in the post.'

Voldermort stepped into the house, sending the place into panic. Parents grabbed their children, and ran to the appartation place, before apparating away. Molly Weasley rounded her children up, and flooed them away. Harry watched his parents and godfathers battle Death Eaters.

'Harry Potter.' hissed a low voice.

Harry spun around and found Voldermort there. His body shook in fright, at seeing the red eyed man. Voldermort raised his wand, his lips curling into a smile.

'At last I'll be rid of you.' he said.

As he started to say the spell, Harry jumped sideways, and rolled away. He crashed into the table, where his presents had been placed. He smiled as his wand dropped from the table, onto the floor. His parents had taken him to get it, that morning. Harry grabbed his wand, and stood up, pointing it at Voldermort. The fight between Death Eaters and Aurours stopped as everyone watched the Dark Lord and Harry Potter face each other.

'You haven't the courage to cast the killing curse.' sneered Voldermort. 'I will be rid of you now.'

'AVADA KEDVRA.' shouted Voldermort.

'PROTEGO.' shouted Harry.

The spells clashed and the protego charm, caused Voldermort's spell to split. Half struck Harry, and the other struck Voldermort. The force of the spells colliding caused the house to shake, and start to crumble.

'Everyone out!' shouted Mad Eye Moody.

Some Deaths Eaters ran to their master, knowing that they'd better save him or they'd be punished. James and Lily Potter tried to reach their unconscious son, but the falling bricks blocked their path. Aurous rushed the parents and other adults out of the building. No one had noticed a blonde haired boy, step away from the Death Eaters, and rush to Harry. Draco Lucius Malfoy, son of a death eater, grabbed Harry and pulled him over to the fireplace.

'Some day this saving my fathers and his friends victims is going to kill me.' he muttered. Draco pulled Harry into the fireplace, and grabbed some floo powder.

'SEVERUS SNAPE'S FLAT.' he shouted.

Draco landed, in his godfathers empty flat. He knew now where to go. It was due to his godfather, that he wasn't like his father. Draco had used his godfathers place, when he needed to take wizard children to a safe place. There'd been a few times when his father and his friends, would torture a wizard child with no family left. In those cases Draco would sneak the child out and bring them here, modifying a death eaters memory to think that the child had died. Then he'd take the unconscious child to the nearby orphanage. It was hard work, but it kept it from worrying that he was going evil. That's what he was doing now. It was dark outside, and the streets were empty. Draco dragged Harry to the orphanage, and placed him on the door step.

'Until we meet again.' he said. 'Harry Potter.'


	2. Right or Left

Chapter 2

Right or left?

5 years later

'I've got you a cleaning job at the local motel.' said a large woman, known as Ms Andrews. 'And you'd best be grateful for it. You've been nothing but a nusience since you came here 5 years ago. Always full of ridiculous ideas.'

A tall black haired boy rolled his eyes, at the large woman. He followed her down the path, towards the orphanage gates. He was now 16 years old, and therefore the orphanage could kick him out. So that's what they were doing. He'd been left there when he was 11. With only the knowledge of his first name, and age, plus whatever he was wearing. He'd been covered in dirt and cuts. The orphanage had been forced to take him in by law. Not that they'd been kind. Things at the orphanage had changed in the past 5 years. Mainly the fact that the orphanage had moved, since they'd gotten more orphans. So now Harry was leaving. A job cleaning motel rooms. Great. he thought. He unconsciously played with his pendant. Ms Andrews saw this.

'And that thing.' she said. 'Of all the stupid things I've seen. A strange bird, with a stupid message. That makes no sense. Together at Hogwarts. Ha. There's no such place.'

How does she know? he thought bitterly. They were now at the iron gates. Andrews opened them, and shoved him out.

'Go down the road, you'll get to a fork in the road. Go right. Good ridence.' she said, slamming the gates shut.

Harry made his way down the street. It was a cold day, despite being July. They'd given him the birthday, of the day that he arrived. July 31st. He eventually got to the fork in the road. To the right was the sleazy part of London, to the left the richer side. Harry looked right, then left. He'd stick out in the rich side of London, that was for sure. Wearing tattered jeans, a brown faded shirt, and a battered black coat, with a black scarf in the pocket. His hair was past his shoulders, having never been cut, but neat. He'd managed to borrow one of the girls brushes at the orphanage, before he left. He looked down at the pendant. Andrews was wrong. The bird wasn't strange. It was a phoenix. He'd found it in a book on mythical creatures. Yet somehow it didn't seem mythical. Almost familiar. Despite the phoenix on his pendant being gold, he could picture a bright red and orange one, perched in an office. Harry shook his head. He had a decision to make. He flipped over the pendant. The words 'Together at Hogwarts' were engraved on the back.

'Where to go?' he muttered. 'Well if I go left, I'll never find my family. But if I go right I have a chance. Although I'll be without a job.'

Harry looked up again. 'Right or Left?'

A gust of wind wiped around Harry, causing his scarf to fly out of his pocket. Harry chased after it, finally catching it. He looked, realizing he'd gone left.

'Well I guess left it is.' said Harry, muttering. 'It's weird how strange things happen to me. Almost like magic.'


	3. The search for Hogwarts

Chapter 3

The search for Hogwarts

Harry looked around the center of London. People swarmed the streets, going from place to place. Harry swooped his hair away from his face, his bright green eyes, gazing in awe. Despite living near this place for 5 years, he hadn't been here since he'd arrived at the orphanage. For 5 years, he'd stayed in the place. Except for now. Now he was free. His feet moved on there own accord, as Harry took in the sights of London. His first place was somewhere with a phone book. He spotted an empty phone box, and quickly darted inside. He pulled the phone book, out and looked through. After a few minutes he found the 'H' section, but no Hogwarts. Admitting defeat, Harry left the phone box, and continued his search.

After 3 hours, Harry had still had no luck. He'd been to travel agents, an information place (I don't know the name), and even asked complete strangers. Yet no one had heard of Hogwarts. Harry sat down on a bench. His eyes pricked with unshed tears. How was he supposed to find a place that didn't exist. A woman stopped in front of him.

'Oh you poor dear.' she said. 'Here.'

The woman held her hand out to Harry. Harry put his hand out, and the woman dropped a few pound coins in his hand. Before Harry had the chance to give the money back, the woman walked on. Harry looked at the money and then at the woman. A part of him wanted to give her the money back, but he was hungry and thirsty. He clutched the money, and smiled. Maybe getting some food, might help. Harry wandered London looking for a cheap pub or cafe. He spotted an old looking pub across the street. No many people went in. Only a few now and again. Harry crossed the road and looked at the sign.

'The Leaky Cauldron.' he muttered.

Harry frowned. Why did that name sound familiar? It was almost like a distant memory. Something he couldn't quite remember.

'Hey you going in?'

Harry spun around startled. His eyes fell on a blonde haired boy. Said boy was looking at him too. Green eyes connected with silver. Harry frowned again.

'Do I know you?' he asked.

'I don't know.' answered the boy. 'Should you?'

'I don't know.' answered Harry.

'Well in any case, are you just going to stand around or are you goin in?' asked the boy. 'Cause it's bloody freezing out here.'

'I'm going.' said Harry, turning around, and walking into the pub.

Harry coughed slightly when he entered the stuffy pub. The blonde boy walked in after him. He looked at Harry, and smirked.

'You get used to the atmosphere after a few visits.' he said.

'So you've been here before?' asked Harry.

'Yeah, I've got a room here now.' said the boy. 'Just for the summer though. Then it's back to Hogwarts.'

Harry's head snapped up. 'You know Hogwarts?' he asked.

'Cause I know Hogwarts, where have you been?' asked the boy.

'What is it?' asked Harry.

'O.K. Now you're acting like a muggle. Lets get some drinks and then you can get your brain in gear.' said the boy.

Harry watched the blonde guy, walk over to the bar and chat with the man behind it. Harry followed, still unsure of this guy. Despite not even knowing the blonde's name, he felt like he could trust him. Said blonde, looked back at him and waved him over. Harry walked over to him.

'Tom this is um...' the blonde suddenly looked confused. 'Hey what is your name?'

'Harry.' answered Harry.

'Harry, you say?' asked the man, Tom. 'Not Harry Potter by any chance.'

Both the blonde and Tom, started laughing. Yet it seemed slightly sad. Like the name was something that brought tears. The blonde stopped, and nodded at Tom.

'Can you bring 2 butterbeers over?' asked the blonde.

'Sure thing Draco.' answered Tom.

Harry looked at the blonde. So that was his name. Draco. Draco looked back at him.

'Come on, lets get a seat.' he said.


	4. Magic

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. not the characters. As if you didn't know.**

**A.N. In response to some reviews. No Draco doesn't know it's Harry. They've both grown and changed, and Draco only remembers rescuing a young Harry Poter. Plus he doesn't think the Harry Potter lost his memory. **

**Harry doesn't know his last name. Also I know the plot is similar to Anastasia. I had to watch it with some little kid, and I started getting ideas for this fanfic. Please keep reviewing. I really want to try and get like a hundred reviews. So please review. Just a few words will do. Thank You.**

Chapter 4

Magic

Harry and Draco sat at a table with 2 chairs. They sat in silence, until the drinks came.

'This ones on the house boys.' Tom said.

'Thanks Tom.' replied Draco.

'Thank You.' said Harry.

Tom nodded, before going back to bartender. Harry looked down at the drink. It looked like a tankard of foam. Harry shrugged, and took a drink. It was delicious, whatever it was. It seemed to warm every part of him.

'So who are you then?' asked Draco.

'Harry.' replied Harry.

'Well I know that, I meant your surname. Who are your parents?' he asked.

Harry felt himself sadden at Draco's question. 'I don't know, is the answer to both of your questions.'

'Huh?' asked Draco, looking confused.

'I don't know who my parents are, or my surname. I can't remember. The doctors said I have amnesia. They don't know how long I'll have it. Could be forever.'

'Oh sorry.' said Draco. 'So you don't remember anything.'

'Only my name and age.' replied Harry.

'So how old are you?' asked Draco.

'16 today.' answered Harry.

'So today's your birthday?'

'I think. The orphanage, just sort of gave me this day.' replied Harry.

'Well your well lucky then.' said Draco. 'That orphanage gave you the same birthday, as Harry Potter.'

'Who is he?' asked Harry.

'Oh yeah, you don't know.' said Draco, taking a sip of his drink. 'Well he's basically the chosen one. He's meant to defeat this real evil wizard. Unfortunately he went missing 5 years ago. The evil guy, crashed his party. No one knows what happened to him.'

'Oh.' said Harry. 'Well maybe he's O.K. Maybe something's keeping him from coming back.'

'That would sound like a Potter. Bloody Gryffindor courage.' said Draco, smirking.

'Gryffindor?' questioned.

'Oh god. You really don't know anything.' said Draco. 'O.K. let's start from the beginning.'

For the rest of the afternoon, Draco explained everything of the Wizarding World. From the 4 founders, to what was the latest news in the Daily Phropet. They went through another 4 drinks, which Harry now knew were butterbears.

'So you're saying, that magic really exsists?' asked Harry.

'Yep.' answered Draco.

'God this is so confusing.' said Harry, putting a hand to his head.

'Tell you what.' began Draco. 'I'll take you into Diagon Alley tomorrow, and you can see it all.'

'Diagon Alley, that's the Wizard shopping place.' said Harry.

'You got it.' said Draco.

'O.K., then Draco I accept your offer.' said Harry.

'Good, now lets get some sleep. After having to tell you the whole history of the wizarding world, I'm knackered.' Draco said, getting up. 'You got somewhere to stay?'

'Not anymore.' answered Harry, sadly.

'Come on. You can sleep on the couch.' said Draco.

Harry grinned, and followed Draco up to his room. Maybe he might just find his family after all. And if not, then he had Draco.


	5. Day of Shopping

A.N. Next chapter is here. I don't know when I'll next update, as I'm off to Edingburgh with friends on Monday. I will try too though.

Chapter 5

Day of shopping

Harry woke early the next morning. The sun was up, but Draco was still asleep. Harry found an alarm clock on the table, beside Draco's bed. It read 6am. Harry wasn't surprised. He'd been made to wake at 6am, back at the orphanage. He looked down at the pyjamas he wore. They were black silk. Draco had given him the pair last night, before they went to sleep. Draco had offered to sleep on the couch, but Harry had refused. It was good enough that Draco had offered him somewhere to stay, he wasn't about to make he boy uncomfortable. Now he wondered what to do. He looked around the room, and spotted a bookshelf in the corner. Harry walked over grinning. He'd always had a passion for reading. Both Fiction and Non-Fiction. Of course there hadn't been much to read at the orphanage, but the school library had presented a number of interesting books. Harry ran his finger over the spines of the books. They were all on the Wizarding World. He pulled one out randomly, and started to read it.

Draco blinked his eyes open. He looked at the clock, reading 7am. He rolled his eyes. Even after he'd left Malfoy Manor, he couldn't seem to sleep past 7am. It was good on a school day, but on the holidays it was a bit annoying. Draco sat up, running a hand through his blonde hair. He spotted that the couch was empty, and the cover he'd lent Harry folded neatly. He looked around, and spotted the black haired boy reading. The black silk pyjamas looked really good on him. Draco shook his head. He was going to start hitting on Harry. The boy had no memory, except for the past 5 years. It wouldn't do well to confuse him anymore. Although he couldn't deny the boy looked gorgeous. Harry suddenly looked up, and green eyes connected with grey yet again. Cuasing both boys to stare at each other.

Harry looked up, when he thought he felt someone looking at him. His eyes landed on Draco. Harry noticed how his eyes looked less hard, when they had just opened. Harry looked away, feeling a blush creeping up his face.

'Sorry.' he muttered.

'No, it's fine.' came Draco's reply.

Harry heard Draco moving out of his bed, and looked back. His blonde hair, that had been perfect yesterday, was now slightly messy, but not in a bad way. Harry stood up, and placed the book back on the shelf.

'The sooner we get dressed, the sooner we can go into Diagon Alley.' Draco said.

'O.K.' said Harry.

He walked back over to his only set of clothes. 'You're not going to wear those?' asked Draco.

'In case you didn't notice I don't have anything else.' responded Harry.

Draco groaned. 'O.K. change of plan. We're going clothes shopping.'

Harry looked at Draco. 'Shopping?'

'Yes you know, the thing were you buy things from shops.'

'I know what shopping is.' snapped Harry.

'Well I just wanted to make sure.' replied a smirking Draco.

'Yeah well I'm not a retard.' replied Harry, turning his back on the blonde.

'Look I'm sorry.' said Draco. 'I'm not used to this thing.'

'What having someone with amnesia?' asked Harry.

'No I meant having someone with me for the holidays.' replied Draco.

Harry looked back at Draco. He was looking down at the floor, sadly. Harry felt his anger detracted. He knew what it was like not to have any friends. He wasn't exactly popular at the orphanage. Harry walked over to the blonde, and put a hand on his shoulder. Draco's head snapped up, and looked at him.

''Let's start again, yeah?' asked Harry.

'O.K.' agreed Draco. 'As long as I don't have to explain the Wizarding World again.'

Both boys burst out laughing. When they stopped Harry realized his hand was still on Draco's shoulder. He hastily removed it, looking away again to hide his blush.

'So what am I to wear now?' he asked.

'I guess you'll just have to borrow some of my things.' replied Draco, walking away.

'Um Draco?'

'Yeah.'

'I have one other problem.'

'What?'

'I only have £3.'


	6. Draco's Past

A.N. Sorry for the delay. I know I haven't updated very much, but I've been busy. I should be updating more now, cause of the holidays. YEY!. 6 weeks off school.

However there have been some family problems at the moment, with my bitch of a mother. So please bear with me if I take a while to update. This story is all planned out, its just takes time to type it up.

Thank You

And please Review.

Chapter 6

Draco's past

Draco and Harry soon departed the Leaky Cauldron, and into Muggle London. Draco assured Harry that he'd lend Harry any money, as he was rich. So now they were shopping. Harry soon realized that Draco didn't take clothes shopping lightly. As Harry had no idea on what was fashionable, and what wasn't, Draco gave him a mountain of clothes to try on in each shop. By the time evening came, both boys were carrying around a dozen if not more shopping bags. Harry now had enough clothes to last for years, let alone the next few months. As Draco was insisting that the black haired boy, stay Hogwarts for the year. Harry was looking forward to going to Hogwarts, even if he didn't find his family, maybe he'd find out who exactly he was. Draco had also assured Harry that once he had a wand, he'd teach Harry some spells. Harry and Draco were really getting on, despite the blondes slightly snobish attitude. Now the 2 boys were back in the Leaky Cauldron, in Dracos' room, the clothes all away. Draco had given Harry the draws, to put his stuff in. At present Draco was lying on the bed, and Harry on the couch.

'Draco?' Harry asked, getting the blondes attention.

'Yes.' responded Draco.

'What happened to your parents?'

There was a silence, and Harry looked over at Draco. Draco seemed to be frozen. Harry instantly regretted his question.

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked.' said Harry quickly.

'No, it's fine.' said Draco. 'I just wasn't expecting you to ask that.'

Draco paused, and Harry didn't think that he was going to say anything. However Draco spoke again.

'My parents are alive. It's just we share different views.' Draco paused again, collecting his thoughts. 'They support a really evil wizard, and I don't basically.'

'Why is the wizard evil?' asked Harry, sitting up.

'He thinks that only purebloods, wizards with no connections to the muggle world, are worthy enough.' Draco chuckled. 'He's really hypocritical since he's a muggleborn himself.'

'Muggleborn?'

'A wizard that either has muggle parents, one muggle parent or a muggle grandparent.' explained Draco.

'Oh.' said Harry, in understanding. 'When did you run away?'

'Last summer.' answered Draco. 'My father, if you could call him that, wanted me to join the dark side, so to speak. I wouldn't, so he punished me. I left. I stayed with my godfather for a while, but I left. I wanted someplace for myself, and I knew I was putting him in danger.'

'I'm sorry.' said Harry. 'No one should be hurt for something they don't believe in. You must be really strong to stand up to your father like that. I doubt I could be that strong.'

'Nah, I'm not strong. I bet your way courageous than me. I true Gryffindor.' said Draco, smirking.

'Don't you hate them?' questioned Harry.

'Some of them.'

'Oh, than I wouldn't want to be a Gryffindor.' replied Harry.

Draco looked at him confused. 'Why?'

'I wouldn't want you to hate me.' answered Harry, a blush forming on his face. 'You're probably one of the only true friends I've had.'

Now it was Draco's turn to blush. 'Thanks.' he said, running a hand few his hair. 'You now you can be a real sentimental twit at times.'

'Oy!' exclaimed Harry, chucking a cushion at him.

'Oh you're goin to pay for that.' declared Draco.

A full battle, known to many as a pillow fight, broke out between the 2 boys. After a lot of hitting, and numerous ripped pillows, all repaired by Draco, the 2 collapsed on the bed.

'God I'm exhausted now.' said Harry, breathing quickly.

Draco looked over at the black haired boy who to him looked nothing short of an angel. Harry's hair covered part of his face and his lips were slightly parted. Draco suppressed a moan, at the thought of sticking his tongue into the other boys mouth.

Meanwhile Harry could see Draco out of the corner of his eye. The blonds hair, was slightly messy, but not overly. His eyes stared at him, seeming to watch his face. Harry turned his head, catching the boy in the act, but also locking their eyes together. Draco moved first, but Harry was soon leaning up. Soon the 2 boys were locked in a sweet passionate kiss.

See the button thats next to the words 'Sibmit Review'. PRESS IT! Thank You.


	7. Trip to Diagon Alley

**A.N. I'm sorry for not posting this sooner, but my computer locked me out, and I only managed to get back on it today. So this is the first thing I'm doing. Updating. So here it is, chapter 7.**

**Sorry again.**

**Please Review.**

Chapter 7

Trip to Diagon Alley

Soon both Harry and Draco had to break for air. Harry looked down at the bed, a blush evident on his face.

'Sorry.' he muttered.

Draco lifted Harry's chin up, looking deep into the emerald eyes. His breath quickened at the 2 main emotions running through them. Lust. Love.

'Don't be.' he replied, before locking their lips together again.

Harry opened his eyes, to come face to face with a naked chest. Tilting his head up, Harry saw that Draco was still asleep. He smiled. If someone was to tell him when he left that orphanage, that he'd end up meeting and falling in love, with a blonde haired beauty, he'd have thought them insane. Yet here he was. They hadn't actually planned on sleeping with each other, but it they did. Not that he really minded. They were both 16. Harry felt Draco stir, and leaned up pressing a gentle kiss to his (Draco's) lips.

'Morning.'

'Mornin.' said Draco, still waking up.

Harry smiled. He really was happy. The only thing that would make him happier was finding his parents.

'So what are we doing today?' asked Harry.

'Well I was thinking a trip to Diagon Alley. After all we both need school stuff.' said Draco, sitting up.

'I can't just go. What if I'm not meant to go. What if I'm not a wizard. What if I'm...' Harry was cut off by Draco kissing him.

'Hush love.' said Draco, breaking away. 'You're going, if I have to drag you onto that train.'

'But..'

'No buts.' said Draco. 'Now get dressed. You have a wand to get.'

About half an hour, and many kisses, later the 2 boys entered the wizard alley. Harry mouth fell open, and he was sure he heard it hit the ground. Owls flew around. People wore wierd robes (compared to the regular jeans and t.shirts of the muggle world).

'Close your mouth love.' said Draco, shutting Harrys open mouth.

'Sorry.' apologized Harry.

Just then a large man, with a messy beard, and messy hair walked up to them.

'Hello Draco.' he said.

'Hi Hagrid.' said Draco.

'Who's ya friend then?' asked Hagrid.

'This is Harry. Harry this is Rebueus Hagrid, he teaches Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts.' said Draco.

'Hi.' said Harry, slightly frightened of the giant.

'This is Harry's first time in Diagon Alley.' said Draco.

'Well then I'll leave you to it. See you at Hogwarts.' replied Hagrid, before walking off.

'He's big.' said Harry.

'Half giant. Bit stupid sometimes, but friendly all the same.' said Draco. 'Anyway lets go.'

'Um Draco, have you forgotten the fact that I have no money.' said Harry, following the blonde.

'Yeah, but I do. So it's off to Gringotts first, then Ollivanders...'

Harry let Draco make a schedule for the day. He knew that there was no point in arguing with the other boy, over the money issue. However he did mentally promise he'd pay him back every penny. Or rather knut.

Later that day, Harry left Ollivanders glumly. It seemed that his wand wasn't there. They'd been there for what seemed hours, but no wand worked.

'Maybe, you already have your wand.' said Draco.

'What?' asked Harry.

'Well think about it. If you had a wizard family, then they might still have your wand.'

'I surpose.' said Harry.

'Come on. I know what will cheer you up.' said Draco.

'What?' asked Harry suspiciously.

'Actually I should go for my second idea.' mussed Draco.

'What is is Draco?' asked Harry.

'Well I was going to say sex, but I guess Honeydukes will do.'

**A.N. I know this chapter isn't very exciting, but the next will be. Promise.**


	8. Reunion

**A.N. Sorry for the delay. I went on holiday. Where I was told there would be a wireless connection, only to discover there wasn't. There will be 2 more chapters coming. Please review.**

Chapter 8

Reunion

Harry and Draco walked out of the shop. Harry had one hand entwined with Draco's whilst the other held a book. Draco looked over at his boyfriend. Never had he thought he could feel so happy, but just the sight of Harry made his heart beat rapidly. Draco looked around, seeing if there were any other shops that they needed to go into. That's when he saw his godfather, arguing with James and Lily Potter. Nothing new there. Yet that wasn't what caught his eye. He looked at Harry and then James. His eyes switching between the 2. Suddenly it him. He gasped, letting go of Harry's hand.

'Draco?' asked Harry confused.

Draco just stared at the black haired boy. He couldn't believe it. This was the same boy he rescued 5 years ago. The boy he'd dragged into the fireplace, and left on the orphanage door.

'Draco what's wrong?' asked Harry.

'I'm so sorry.' he said, sorrowfully.

And he was. It was because of him, that this boy had been without of family for 5 years. Part of Draco just wanted to drag Harry away from here. They could move, forget Hogwarts. Yet, he knew he'd never live with himself if he kept Harry away from his family. The family the 16 year old wanted so badly. Making up his mind Draco grabbed his hand, and lead him over to Snape and the Potters.

'Draco, where are you taking me?' asked Harry.

'You'll see.' answered Draco.

His godfather noticed him first. 'Draco what are you doing here?'

'It doesn't matter.' he replied, before turning to the Potters. 'Mr. and Mrs. I have someone you need to meet. Again.'

'Who..' began James

Draco pushed Harry in front of him, making James Potter stop talking. Harry's eyes grew wide, at seeing the man who looked so much like him, in all but height. Draco watched in heart ache as Harry blinked rapidly, knowing that Harry's memories were returning.

'Mom. Dad.' said Harry quietly.

'Harry.' cried Lily, sweeping her son into a hug.

Draco felt his heart rip apart. He knew that Harry would want nothing to do with him now. He was a Potter. The golden boy. The Chosen One. He'd want nothing to do with him. With that knowledge, Draco turned and ran. Not noticing the pair of emerald eyes that watched him go, with sadness.


	9. Lonely without him

**A.N. I know it's been ages since I updated. But I just haven't been in the mood to write. Still I'm posting up the 2nd to last chapter (I know theres some fancy word for this, just can't remember it). The last chapter shall be up soon. Just hold on. Sorry it's short.**

Chapter 9

Lonely without him.

(Harry's Pov)

I watch him run. Watch him leave. Watch him break my heart in 2. I look down quickly, brushing my eyes to hide the tears. With my memory back, I know that my parents would never accept it. Our love. Or rather my love. Theres no way he loves me now. Potters and Malfoys don't mix. It's a known fact. Yet, I'll still old hope. Because I know he's not evil. I know he's good. I know he's not a death eater, or a future one. So I'll keep my love for him a secret form Mom and Dad, but it'll still be there. I just hope he'll come back. Cause I'm going to be lonely without him.

(Draco's pov)

I run, and keep on running. I know he'll hate me now. Potter's always hate Malfoys. Gryffindors hate Slytherins. I should have seen the resemblance between him and his dad before. How could I not have recognized him. I saved him for Merlin's sake. I get back to my room at the Leaky Cauldron. Our room. No it's my room. My life. My lonely, empty, pathetic life. I wish he loved me. Maybe he does. No. He can't. He won't. But I won't stop loving him. But I'm going to be lonely without him.


	10. The Final Battle, and reunions

**A.N. The last chapter. Please Review.**

Chapter 10

The Final Battle, and reunions.

_(Harry's POV)_

I sat next on the Staff Table, with Dumbledore on my right, and my parents on my left. I watched the old students trail in, looking for a blonde haired Slytherin. Despite being away from him for a few weeks, I couldn't stop thinking of me. My parents, Moony and Padfoot had all been celebrating my return, and whilst I was glad to be back, I couldn't forget Draco. I'd asked Severus Snape to deliver a letter to him, asking to meet. However I never got a reply. I'd convinced my dad, Sirius and Remus (although he didn't need much convincing), that Severus was O.K. Something Profeesor Dumbledore and McGonagall had been shocked, and nearly seemed to faint, when they saw the remaining 3 Mauranders and the Potions Master shake hands, and forgive each other. They even pulled a prank on McGonagall, who they all agreed they found the most strictest at school. Mum had said, that it was the happiest she'd seen my dad since I'd vanished. Even I could tell both my parents were happier. The thing was, I wasn't completely. Sure I was better now that I'd found my parents, but I'd also lost my love. I sighed and rested my head on the table.

'Are you O.K Harry?' asked mum.

'Sure mum.' I replied looking at her. 'Just nervous.'

'You'll be fine. Most definitely a Gryffindor.' said dad.

'I think he still has Slytherin qualities.' said Severus.

'Oh not again.' muttered Mum, as dad and Severus started arguing again, over which house I'd be in.

I smiled and shook my head, at the 2. As I looked back out across the hall, my eyes landed on a blonde Slytherin. Draco.

_(Draco's POV)_

I walked back into the Great Hall. The first day of the school year, and I felt like crap. Severus had given me HArry's letter, but I hadn't replied. I didn't need to know that we were over. How could he, the Gryffindor Golden Boy, love me, a Syltherin Death Eaters. It was never going to happen. Blaise was talking to him, and Pansy was adding bits to his speech, of his summer. The 2 had run away from home, and spent the summer at some top hotel, in France. Both were turning their backs on their parents choice of sides, during this war. Plus they were officially dating. Finally.

'Hey look at the cute boy sitting up on the Staff Table.' said Pansy.

'Pansy!' exclaimed Blaise.

'What?'

'You can't say somethin like that while your dating, I'll get jealous.'

'Oh shut up. You can't deny his cute.' said Pansy.

'So not going to get into this.' said Blaise.

'Fine, Draco what do you think?' she asked, looking at me.

I looked up, and froze. There was sitting Harry. He was looking at me too. I stared at him, as he sat next to his parents. He looked good. Not that he didn't already. Now he just looked a bit healthier. I broke the eye contact. I had to get over him.

_(Harry's POV)_

Draco looked away, and my heart broke. Again. I looked down, feeling tears coming. I wiped them away hastily, before my parents noticed. They didn't. However as I looked up, I noticed the Headmaster looking at me, in sadness. He put a hand on my shoulder.

'Give it time. Everything will work out.' he said, before standing up, and introducing the first years, beginning the Sorting.

The Sorting went by, and Dumbledore was getting ready to announce my arrival, when the castle shook. Screams emitted form the Hall, as the teachers, went to the window to investigate. They turned back pale, and Severus ran to Dumbledore.

'It's Him.' he said. 'The Dark Lord is here.'

Dumbledore nodded gravely, and turned to the hall. 'Everyone will remain in here. No one is to leave.'

He stepped down, and followed the teachers out. I got up and ran to my parents.

'I coming' I said, addimently.

'No Harry. You have to stay here.' said Dad.

'But...' I began.

'No!.' he said sternly.

I watched them leave. Fearing that they might not come back.

_(Draco's POV)_

I watched Uncle Sev walk out with the teachers, and went after him.

'Uncle Sev.' I called.

He turned and pointed. 'Stay here Draco.'

'What's going on?' I asked.

'The Dark Lord has arrived.' he said.

'Your going to fight him.' I said, knowing it to be true.

'Yes.'

'I coming' I said, determindly.

'No Draco.' he said.

'But...' I began.

'No!.' he said sternly.

I watched them leave. Fearing that they might not come back.

_(Harry's POV)_

From the window in the hall, I watched the battle take place. I watched as both Aurors and Death Eaters fell. As neither side seemed to be winning. I knew that unless something happened, the battle would continue until 1 side was all dead, and I feared it would be ours. Making up my mind, I crept out the back door, and ran to the entrance hall.

_(Third Person)_

Outside spells flew from all directions. Harry stood still, now he knew why he wasn' meant to come out. He didn't have a clue what to do. The wand in his robes, was useless snce he knew few spells to use. He wondered maybe going back, until he saw red eyes on the hill top. Memories of his 11th birthday came to him. This was the man who made him forget. This was the man who spoiled his birthday. This was the man who was responsible for him not living with his family, and going to Hogwarts. This was Voldermort. Suddenly Harry didn't want to run away. He was goin to fight, and kill Voldermort. Or die trying. Grabbing his wand,

Harry ran out into the battle field. Dodging spells, and other people, knowing if he was caught, he'd be taken back. Harry crept up the hill, arriving behind Voldermort. His scar hurt, but he ignored it. Harry raised his wand, and watched as yellow light erupted from the end, knocking Voldermort of his feet. Death Eaters watched as their master fell, not dead but shocked. Aurors, and those on the light looked up at the black haired boy. Powerful and Angry.

'Your rein of terror is over Voldermort.' Harry spoke, his voice carrying out across the grounds, and reaching even those in the castle, stared at this 16 year old.

'Harry Potter.' growled Voldermort, standing up and facing Harry. 'It's been a long time. 5 years to be exact.'

'No thanks to you.' said Harry, his wand pointed at Voldermort.

'Think about this Harry. I could give you all the power you can imagine. An army to command and rule. You can live as my equal.'

'Thanks for the offer.' said Harry. 'But no. I have a family. I have found my parents, godparents and friends, that I'd lost. To join you, would to loose them again. As far as I'm concerned you're going to hell.'

'So be it.' said Voldermort. 'AVADA KEDVRA!'

Green light flew at Harry, but a bright white light, flew out of Harry's wand. The two beams connected. Both full of difference. The green light, full of hatred and wickedness. The white full of love and hope. Slowly the white light, pushed the green light back.

'No. I will not be beaten by a boy.' declared Voldermort.

'You forget Voldermort. I'm not just a boy. I'm Harry Potter. The son of James Potter and Lily Potter. The Saviour of the Wizarding World. The beacon for the light side. I'm stronger than you, because I can love, and you can't.'

With that, the white light surrounded Voldermort, who's screams could be heard all over the world. The wizarding world, both good and bad, could hear as Voldermort was killed, by Harry Potter. Soon the white light faded, and Harry lowered his arms. Death Eaters dropped their wands, knowing they were defeated. Harry walked down the hill, tired and magically drained. He was swept into a hug by his crying parents, feeling safe.

'TRAITOR!' shouted a voice.

Harry looked up, to see a blonde Death Eater, pointing his wand at another blonde.

'DRACO!' shouted Harry, instantly raising his wand again.

Before Lucius Malfoy could react, a stunning spell was fired, and he was down. Draco fell to floor, shocked at how close he'd been to dying.

'Draco!' shouted Harry.

He rushed past people, up to the other boy kneeling on the floor. Draco had numerous cuts, a few bruises and looked like shit. But he was alive. Harry fell down on his knees, next to the blonde, tears running down his face.

'You stupid, stupid arsehole.' cried Harry. 'What the hell are you doing out here?'

'Same as you. Fighting.' replied Draco, facing him.

'You almost died!' exclaimed Harry.

'So did you.' said Draco. 'Anyway why would you care?'

'OF COURSE I CARE!' shouted Harry 'I FLAMMIN WELL LOVE YOU!'

Silence covered the grounds of Hogwarts. Adults and children silenced, by the boy-who-lived's outburst. Draco looked at Harry.

'What?' said Draco. 'I thought you hated me.'

'Well you thought wrong.' said Harry. 'I never stopped. Even when you ran.'

'I ran, cause I thought you'd hate me, now you remembered.' said Draco, cupping the black haired boys chin.

'This is so messed up.' muttered Harry. 'I'm sorry.'

'Shush love.' said Draco, before kissing him.

Harry's parents looked at each other, and whilst James Potter wasn't joyful that his son was in love with a Malfoy, he was happy his son was in love, and knew he'd eventually get used to it.

Severus Snape looked at his godson, and smiled for the first time in a very long time. He was proud Draco had done the right thing, and turned his back on his father.

Albus Dumbledore's eyes twinkled madly, as he held the hand of his wife Minerva. He couldn't be more proud of Harry. He'd lived through so much, and still defeated Voldermort. Thanks to him the Wizarding World was safe, once again.

Across the world, wizards rejoiced in Voldermort's defeat. News soon spread and books written, of how a 16 year old boy, had lost his memory, fallen in love, gone through both good and bad times, and still managed to defeat the Dark Lord. Yet the happiest person was a young black haired boy, who had his family back, friends, and most importantly his love. Things were looking good for Harry Potter- soon to be Malfoy.


End file.
